Nice Coupling
Nice Coupling is the second episode of the Buddy Complex anime. Plot One minute, Hina is disappearing, telling Aoba that a man called Dio is waiting for him. In the next minute, Aoba finds himself in a strange cockpit of a blue mecha alone, thrust into the middle of a furious firefight between two opposing sides.FUNimationDAISUKI Synopsis The episode begins with Zogilian forces attacking one of the Alliance's tactical laboratories while officers are restocking goods for Cygnus' future use. As the officers scramble around to finish loading the necessary goods onto the ship, the Alliance's Valiancer pilots: Lieutenant Lee Conrad, Sub-Lieutenant Jarl Duran and Ensign Dio Junyou Weinberg prepare for battle. Lee requests permission for Dio's participation in combat, as the previous pilot of the Luxon (a coupling Valiancer), an officer named Marcus, had died in battle. Once the captain of the Cygnus gives his permission permission to go, all conditions are cleared for the launching sequence and the three take off. Meanwhile, the Zogilian forces led by co-captain Bizon Gerafil reveal that the purpose of their attack is to capture the new special Valiancers in the Alliance's possession. They eventually find out that the aforementioned Valiancer in fact Dio's Bradyon and one more un-seen Valiancer. While the battle takes place, Aoba awakens and finds himself in the blue Luxon. The Luxon activates once he regains consciousness, surprising the Cygnus staff and the Valiancer pilots with the "Nice Coupling" reading. Lieutenant Commander Lene Kleinbeck demands to know Aoba's identity, but Aoba is initially disoriented by his surroundings. When he eventually identifies himself, she is displeased to find out that he is not an officer and asks him to stay put. However, Captain Gengo Kuramitsu orders that the Coupling process be initiated to win the battle, much to the astonishment of Dio, Lene and the rest of the staff. Dio tries convincing Aoba to agree to the Coupling process, but before Aoba can say the words to activate the sequence the Zogilian forces notice the Luxon and Bizon Gerafil orders one of his squad mates to move and destroy it. As Dio urges Aoba to say the command required to initiate the coupling process a Zogilian soldier called Mihailov charges at Luxon. While hesitant and confused at first, Aoba ultimately complies, successfully initiating the Coupling process and giving both Valiancers increased capablities. Though Aoba himself is an not a experienced pilot, he benefits from the psychological connection brought around by the Coupling process and is able to use the knowledge Dio shares with him to operate the Valiancer and engage in combat. Dio and the Bradyon, on the other hand, benefit from increased speed from the extra aero-scales and reaction time. After a short skirmish the Luxon takes out Mihailov in battle and Bizon orders the Zoglilian pilots to retreat, because of the loss of Mihailov. Dio utters the voice command to deactivate the Coupling process, causing Aoba to lose control of the Luxon and fall to the ground. Meanwhile, in the Cygnus, the Captain decides that they have to take Aoba and the Luxon with them in order to protect classified information. As Aoba unsuccessfully attempts to open the cockpit, he finds Hina's cat hairclip. Almost immediately afterwards, the cockpit opens and Aoba finds Dio pointing a gun at him. He is escorted to the ship while the Captain reports to his superiors about the day's events. Upon reaching the ship and learning of the state of affairs in 2088, Aoba has trouble convincing Dio and most of the staff of the fact that he is from the past. This almost escalates into a fight with Dio, and when the latter leaves to meet the Captain, Aoba makes a last-ditch attempt and tells Dio that Hina Yumihara sent him to the future. Dio coldly replies that does not recognize the name. Dio, Gengo, Lene and Special Officer Elvira Hill discuss Aoba in the Captain's office, and they conclude that while Aoba's belongings corroborate his story, the idea of time-travel is far-fetched. Dio objects to the notion of fighting alongside Aoba again, but the Captain's answer is rather ambiguous. Meanwhile, Lee and Corporal Mayuka Nasu bring Aoba to the former's room, where he wonders at the meaning behind Hina's last words. The Cygnus then departs for its next location. In a Zoglian ship, Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Gallant is seen addressing his subordinates and then assuring Secret Service Agent Margaret O'Keefe that he will bring her a sample of the new Valiancers. The episode ends with the Zogilian soldiers- of which Hina is one- leaving the Trident for battle once again. Major Battles References Trivia *The title is a reference to the indication "Nice Coupling" that appears within the Coupling System when Aoba's check in Luxon is done. It may also refer to the perfect Coupling as well, and it's excellent results. 02